Enemies
by Djuva
Summary: On the eve of the Clone Wars Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker makes a friend and an enemy, and both will leave their marks on him when he loses what is most precious to him. But as the war begins in earnest only time will tell if their lessons survive the dar
1. Prologue

Jix/Anakin plotline

Enemies 

- The Tale of the Crimson Guard and the Dark Knight - 

Prologue

__

It is said that water is the essence of all being. No life can exist without that precious liquid and nothing can counter its awesome power. And yet the rivers have been tamed and the springs exploited. Only the oceans remain free, untouched, as far as anything can remain untouched by progress. Water equals life and death, water is a power borne out of the sky and earth. 

All these thoughts congealed into the great mass of the clear blue of the endless oceans of Roon inside the lonely diver's head. Powerful arms propelled the muscular body through the water elegantly, and it was readily apparent that this creature was no stranger to water at all. When he suddenly turned toward the surface his moves were as fluid as those of an aquatic predator. Ever so slowly his smooth motions brought him closer to another element that was caressing the water and earth with gentle hands. Breaking the surface he drank the air greedily, his short black hair glued to his skull, and dark lashes blinked away the last water droplets from his black eyes. A smile formed on his narrow face and when he swam for the shore it lasted for a long time. Only when he stepped out of the dark green shallows to walk onto the beach did it fade a bit. He turned around once more, hands propped on slender hips, and watched the sun set over the dark blue of the sea. Sighing deeply he let his arms hang at his sides and his shoulders stooped ever so slightly. A soft curse echoed away into the advancing shadows, but it was lost in the vast embrace of the oncoming night as the man left the beach to vanish into the misty forests of Roon to prepare his mission.

Home. There was no way anything could come close to this feeling. He was finally home again. Well, of course, there were some things that could make his heart beat even faster. 

But unfortunately those were currently on Naboo. Anakin Skywalker smiled. They had been married only a few months back and he missed her every day they were apart. Which was most of the time, actually. Padmé. 

"You are thinking of her, are you not?"

He turned around and his smile broadened into a wide grin. "Mother."

Shmi Skywalker set down the tray on the small wooden table and shook her head slowly. 

"It is plain on your face, you know? That absent-minded look ... I miss her too." She took a seat at the table and her fingers started tracing the tabletop's rough surface. "Come, sit down."

He did as asked, but the mood had changed somehow. Anakin could not forget why he had come here. No, not at all.

"Mother, you know that I talked to the Hutt." 

She lay a hand on his gently and that shy smile appeared on her lips again. "Son, I told you before, my place is here."

"And I made a promise, and I mean to keep it."

"But not under any circumstances. Anakin, you are a Jedi now. Never forget that."

He gave her a pained look. "I know. But I want you to be free." A frown appeared on his face, scaring her. "Watto!" he hissed. "How dare he!"

"He is dead."

"And good riddance too. There is talk of war and Chancellor Palpatine says that the Hutts have a hand in it. Maybe I can make it so that Jabba-"

"Anakin. He is my owner now."

"Just because Watto left a few bills unpaid when he chose to leave this world ..."

"Son!" She stared at him, wide-eyed. "What is it with you? You are so angry, so on edge. Is it because Padmé is away again? You two should try to find more time together."

He looked at her steadily: "No. It is because I cannot stand seeing you here like this. All alone, always, smiling, always happy. Are you happy, Mother? Truly happy?"

Turning her head away she cast her eyes down demurely and fidgeted with her skirts. "I miss you," she whispered at last. "But my little boy has grown. And I cannot not always be with you."

"Don't say that!"

"But it is true. You have grown so fast. I have no place with you and Padmé."

"That is not right ..."

When she faced him again she was smiling once more: "You are a good boy, Anakin. But please, promise me one thing: do not let your anger get the better of you."

"I will. I promise." And this time I will keep it too.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was studying the latest reports with a keen eye. "The Alliance is primarily attacking industrial worlds. That is where we will have to get to them," he explained.

At his side Chancellor Palptine heaved a defeated sigh and turned toward Kenobi slowly, his shoulders slumped in quiet defeat. "We do not have a choice anymore. I have sent Sri Olec to Nal Hutta to talk to the Hutts, but I doubt she will have any success. Still, we have to try. Meanwhile I suggest mobilizing all of our forces."

"The situation is grave, I agree, but we should not despair," Obi-Wan said soothingly. "The Alliance cannot hope to stand against the might of the Republic. Still, the Hutts have deep pockets and they will not shy back from anything to accomplish their goals. And the Alliance is merely a puppet, a decoy, for their sinister plans."

The Chancellor sighed again: "We should at least await Sri Olec's report. Of course, caution is to be advised, General. But be prepared. I do not believe we can prevent the inevitable. And when it comes to that, we need to be strong."

Nodding slowly the Jedi Master turned away to leave. He doubted that it had been a wise move to send Olec to Nal Hutta in the first place. She was an accomplished diplomat and as Minister of Foreign Affairs she was very skilled in negotiations, but the Hutts were not easy to read and even harder to intimidate. But who was he to question Palpatine's decisions? As the Chancellor had said, they needed to be prepared for any eventuality. On his way back to the Jedi Temple the general was already busy making plans. He would have to meet with the Defense Council, and he would have to call Anakin back. It had been six months that his friend had accomplished his trials and the Council had agreed to let him visit with his mother. Maybe they thought that he was better able to cope with her situation now, but Obi-Wan doubted that strongly. And yet, perhaps his marriage and newfound responsibility would help ease his young friend's inner tension. He would have to inform Amidala too. She would want to know what was going on, undoubtedly. Well, first the calls, then the meeting, and after that he could only wait and hope. Obi-Wan shook his head grimly. Patience was needed and he still had the feeling that they were running out of time.

Sitting back in his chair Darth Sidious smiled coldly. All pawns were in place and a game was about to begin that would shatter the Republic in no time. He had identified and nortured his enemies over the past years and they were now ready to make their move, once he initiated the race. It was, in fact, quite an impressive array of opponents that he was about to face, but they were nothing compared to the power of the Sith. After the unfortunate events on Naboo, which, as it had turned out, had not been so unfortunate at all, Sidious had spent a long time on devising a plan that would see the galaxy bend its knee to him and him alone. The loss of his apprentice had not delayed him for long, and besides, one had not needed until he was ready to strike again. Now though, this close to the crucial stage of his scheme, the Sith Lord had found the perfect tool for his endeavor. A willing tool for now, but ambitious too. He would need to keep a close eye on that one. Fortunately for him though Sidious did not rely on a single factor to work his plan. There were several levers to be pulled at exactly the right moment and should one of them fail another could take its place easily. It all came down to predicting the fitting time and place. And the right protagonists. As it were he had several on his enemies' side. 

First there were the Jedi, and namely Kenobi, who had been promoted to a position that made him vulnerable and his fellow Jedi with him, even if they did not realize it yet. Then Senator Amidala from Naboo, a strong voice for the voiceless with a mind that he would be careful to engage if she did not have that particular weakness. Her only vice, as it seemed, was her husband. Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One. The prophecies had come true at last and he was the pivotal element in the battle to come. But Sidious had to make certain that noone caught on to that at all. No, Skywalker had to remain innocent and unsullied for now. The Sith Lord knew very well that to be able to coordinate this whole affair he had to remain hidden and inconspicious, trusted and feared. The one to bring this game into motion would be his apprentice. His apprentice. Well, that one had survived his first encounter with the Jedi already and come out of that battle with flying colors. He did not overestimate himself and he knew his opponents very well. The Sith Master was still trying to find the flaw that would allow him to crack the man in the end. A difficult task. But maybe in the game ahead an opportunity would present itself. Of course, before it could come to that a certain Jedi Knight had to become his for good. Anakin Skywalker. Curious, wasn't it, how everything seemed to hinge on the young man, unknown to himself. The future of the Jedi and the Sith lay heavily on his shoulders and Sidious hoped dearly that he would not break from the effort once hs destiny was revealed. Until then though a lot of things had to happen and even more time to pass. And yet, Darth Sidious knew very well that the game was only a matter of form. In reality he had won already. 


	2. Dark Knight

Jix/Anakin plotline

Chapter 1 - Dark Knight 

Special thanks to Red for betaing! And thanks for the feedback too J And on we go ...

They were walking aboard the sail barge with determined steps, the white-haired, frail-looking woman and her much younger companion. He was trailing her, a step to her right and behind, his blue eyes constantly scanning the ship and the other passengers of the transport that would take them to their host. His youth was hidden behind an air of calm competence that somehow seemed to fit him perfectly. Light armor covered most of his muscular body, but gave him enough room to move at a moment's notice. Tucked behind his belt, that sported two blasters and a few utilities, were two knifes and right now he was caressing their hilts lovingly as they passed the first row of guards. Only after they had reached their assigned cabin and he had checked on the interior and furniture the tension eased a bit from his face when the sail barge began to move.

"Everything is clear."

"Thank you," Sri Olec answered with a smile. 

But she seemed slightly concerned, despite the friendly welcome on Nal Hutta. Not that he trusted the slugs one inch, but he did not see what his charge had to fear. They would not dare touch the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Or would they? Well, whatever they were planning, it was his job to protect Olec and he would, under any circumstances. Via comlink he was connected to the Republic warship escort that had accompanied them here. But inside the ruling families' residence the minister and her bodyguard would be on their own. She sat down on the comfortable looking sofa right by the window and he moved to stand in an angle that would allow him to keep an eye both on the door and on what was going on outside the window. Suddenly his comm started vibrating with an incoming call. Flicking a switch at his belt he activated the receiver locked inside his left ear.

"Jixton, this is Blue Lead. Do you copy?"

Straightening the mike fixed to his collar Wrenga Jixton frowned: "I do. What's up, Blue Lead?"

"Emergency call. We will be out of the system for approximately twenty hours. Think you can handle that?"

"You are kidding, right?"

"No, sorry. This is serious. A military transport is under attack."

"We are talking about the Minister of Foreign Affairs stranded in the middle of hostile territory!" Jix hissed, turning away from Olec to prevent her from overhearing the conversation. 

"Jixton, we were assured that you are among the best. It is only twenty hours."

"Yeah, sure." He frowned slightly. "Make it fifteen."

"We will try our best. Thanks, Jixton. Blue Lead out."

"Yeah, you too," the bodyguard whispered, his lips twitching in annoyance. Straightening again he nodded at Sri Olec to get her attention. Aloud he said: "We seem to have a slight problem."

The minister listened to him attentively. But when he was finished she simply nodded: "You are certain that you can take care of this on your own?"

"Yes."

"Then I do not see a problem, Mister Jixton."

"Of course not, Madam."

"Good. This mission is far too important to give up just yet."

He could only nod at that. She was right. The client was always right. It came with the job. And he hated it. Still, there was no alternative. After all he should be grateful for being alive at all after the Academy had expelled him for insubordinate behavior. He had been working as a freelance bodyguard ever since. And he was good. He was always good. Jix suppressed a sigh. But of course, if his charge wanted to commit suicide ...

"Do not worry so, Mister Jixton," she said, a smile forming on her lips. He started at that.

"What?"

"They would be foolish to risk anything now. Don't you think? So we will intimidate them a bit, burn down the house and leave again. How does that sound?"

"Magnificent. But if I may remind you, Madam, I am responsible for your life and I will do my job properly."

"I will not interfere with that. Much," she replied, that unnerving smile still in place.

Jix sighed: "Of course, Madam. You are the diplomat."

"Yes. Ah, it seems we are here. Ready?"

"Always. Promise me one thing: Try not to speak only Huttese. I want to know what you are talking about with our hosts."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Yep, that's me."

The Hutts' residence was a dank maze of hallways and great chambers. Moisture and warmth permeated the air and to Jix' relief they muted the noises down to a more agreeable level.

Sri Olec walked ahead slowly with measured steps that carried her through the fortress as if she were gliding on air. Following closely the bodyguard kept a tight watch over their surroundings and his charge. Whenever someone came too close he would discreetly move in their way. Luckily there were no incidents before they had reached the reception hall. But the sight greeting them there looked worse than a nuclear backwash. Jix had never seen such a hive of villainy before in his life. This was bad, and they had dropped straight down in the middle of it. The huge slug resting on top of the ornate slab at the far end of the room blinked large, golden eyes at the newcomers calmly.

"Welcome, Ambassador Olec," the Hutt boomed in Basic. "An honor."

"Thank you, Kethena. I am pleased to meet you. Circumstances dictate haste in these matters, so let us get straight to the point."

"Of course."

"Chancellor Palpatine would like you to show more cooperation in this affair. Apparently you are supplying, how shall I put it, the wrong side of this conflict."

"Ah, but my dear Sri Olec, I fear that you are mistaken. We are merely pursuing normal business."

"Highly illegal business."

"I am not aware of that."

"Yes, I am certain that you might have suffered a memory lapse."

Jix' lips twitched in wry amusement. The old woman was a bit too frank in her approach, but who was he to judge a diplomat? He would certainly not want to be here in her place. But Kethena was apparently not amused. Leaning toward the minister the slug started drooling menacingly. 

"Please, let us stay civilized."

"Yes, let's," Jix muttered under his breath as his eyes wandered along the line of local 'dignitaries' who had been invited to attend the meeting. He frowned at a pair of Weequays who in turn were staring straight at him. Slightly uncomfortable Jix moved over to hover protectively next to Olec's shoulder, thereby shielding her from any attack that might be launched from the only obvious entrance into the chamber. 

"My apologies, Kethena. But as I am sure you know, this conflict is getting a bit tense. There is talk of war. Do you know what that means?"

"Of course. And I understand the Chancellor's concern. But you have come to the wrong people. In any respect."

He spotted the man half-hidden in the crowd in the least possible moment, but somehow Jix had the feeling that his peripheral awareness had been tampered with for a few seconds. There was no other logical explanation for this sudden appearance of the prospective attacker. Immediately the bodyguard moved toward this new threat and his ears picked up the unmistakable sound of a blaster bolt the second after it had already hit its target. Too late he wrapped his left arm around the ambassador's shoulders and activated the portable shield fastened to his elbow. By that time Jix had already whipped out his blaster and started firing. He gritted his teeth in concentration and his eyes were constantly tracking the other occupants of the room, including the motionless Hutt. A mirthless smile appeared on the bodyguard's lips while the others dived for cover. Dragging his suddenly all too heavy burden along he made his way toward the slab. If he was not mistaken there would be an emergency exit behind the pedestal. But first they had to get there.

"Jix," Olec whispered, but he could not spare a glance at her despite the agony in her voice.

"Ssh, don't talk now. Keep still."

Damn, the shield would give any time now. His eyes sought the gaze of the dark stranger who had left the protection of the crowd and was smiling at him. Jix moved suddenly, dropped the ambassador to the floor and deactivated the shield at the same time that he drew his knifes and let them loose. The other man brought his arm up and intercepted the blades coolly. Jix felt his jaw drop. Noone could move that fast! Picking up Sri Olec's prone body he vaulted the slab and threw the Weequay who tried to lunge at him back with a well-placed kick of his right boot heel. But the Hutt's powerful tail nearly whipped him off his feet. Jix cursed loudly. There it was! Lucky us, he thought grimly and threw himself against the door hopefully leading out of this all too crowded room. The door gave finally and Jix was already running by the time he had recovered his burden. Sri Olec had not stirred for quite some time. But suddenly she raised a hand to let it rest against his neck. The bodyguard started violently. 

"You are injured...,"she sighed.

"You don't say. Shut up please and try to stay alive."

Wrapping her in his arms Jix hurried down the darkened hallway, his ears picking up the urgent voices of guards closing in on them. Damn! But worse was that he could feel someone gaining from behind. Then a shadow overtook them and Jix whirled around immediately, his fist connecting with their pursuer's jaw beautifully. The man was thrown back against the wall and the bodyguard was careful to keep the attacker as far away as possible. Sri Olec was moaning softly against his shoulder and it was pretty difficult to fight with just one hand. Not unexpectedly he was opposing the stranger back from the reception hall, a tall man of a lithe, yet muscular build, his olive skin glistening in the dim light of the hallway. Stream-lined, that was the word. And he was incredibly fast. Fortunately though they were in closed quarters. Taking aim again and again the bodyguard tried to hit his target who had very little room to evade the laser bolts. But his tactic was successful and the attacker withdrew into the shadows suddenly. Jix turned around and ran.

A few minutes later he was kneeling on the floor in a deserted hallway, the screams and alarms filling the fortress dimmed a bit up here. Sri Olec's breathing was awfully shallow and it was clear to the young bodyguard that she would not survive. He was stroking her cheeks tenderly, wishing that he could comfort her somehow. Suddenly the woman brought up her left hand to gain his attention. 

"Jix," she whispered, "you have to survive."

"I-"

"No, listen to me. Go to Tatooine." She paused, exhausted. "There is a Hutt crime lord by the name of Jabba. It is a backwater world, out of our control. Find proof there. Bring it back to Coruscant. Maybe this way we can still prevent the war. Promise me."

"I will not fail, Madam."

"I hope so, my friend, I dearly hope so."

A smile formed on her lips and faded ever so slowly while Jix watched, his face a mask of grim determiation. He _had_ failed her just now. Well, there wasn't anything he could do here anymore save for making his escape. Laying her head down gently he bid Sri Olec farewell and rose. The he turned around to leave for good.

***

The darkness made it impossible to identify anything in the gloom. The only thing that was palpable was the heat and moisture permeating the very air.

"Wha-"

"Keep still. Don't move."

"Who-?"

"And don't talk either. You are safe now."

__

Safe? The word seemed strange. Somehow the harmonics were distorted, as if 'safe' meant something else altogether. This way it sounded like a door being shut forever, sealing the world behind it and leaving only shadows for company. 

****

General Obi-Wan Kenobi was surprised to see the Chancellor this upset. But Palpatine was pacing his quarters like a caged animal, barely able to contain his fury. His blue eyes were throwing angry sparks, almost frightening the Jedi Master. But he could only wait for the other to cool down. Which Palpatine did surprisingly fast. Taking a deep breath he turned toward the younger man and nodded sharply.

"This incident proves more than the Hutts realize. Undoubtedly they feared that Sri Olec would find out something after all."

"How are you going to respond?"

"We will send troops there and force them to surrender. This should also serve as a warning for the Alliance. This is their last chance."

"What if they act preemptively?"

"They cannot stand against us, General. I am surprised that you doubt our strength at all."

"Apologies, Chancellor, but we need to be prepared for anything."

"Indeed. Another thing: her bodyguard. Did you have a chance to question him?"

"No. He left shortly after reporting."

"A scandal. Why did security not detain him?"

"He seems hard to hold on to," Obi-Wan replied with a slightly amused smile lurking at the corners of his mouth.

"Find him. We cannot be certain what exactly happened until he has been questioned properly."

"We have his report."

"And what if it was him who killed her? No. We have to find him. What was his name again?"

"Jixton. Wrenga Jixton. A Corellian, I am told."

"Ah, that explains much."

"Does it?"

"Yes. There are two sorts of Corellians and since he worked as a bodyguard I believe that we can exclude one possibility. Forget about him for now then, General Kenobi, and prepare our defenses. The Jedi Council still owes me a report, by the way."

"I will bring that up in today's meeting."

"Thank you. Let me not keep you, General."

"Of course. May the Force be with you, Chancellor."

"Yes. And with you." 

He watched the Jedi Master leave, his hands folded on his back, his glee hidden carefully behind a mask of concern. But once Kenobi was out of the door, Darth Sidious turned toward the window to stand there, overlooking the great city that was Coruscant. A shadow moved across the transparisteel, the reflection of a tall man walking up behind him. Palpatine nodded slowly in satisfaction.

"Noone saw you arrive?"

"Noone," the man answered smoothly as the Chancellor turned to face him. 

"Very good. The Republic will move against the Hutts, but too late. While Olec's death serves as an apparent provocation for us it will also start this war in earnest."

"Chaos will break out, undoubtedly. But there is one thing I do not understand, Master. Why did you order me to let the bodyguard escape? I could have killed him easily."

"Of course you could have, but that was not the point. Olec was shrewd, but far too trusting. Before leaving she told me something very interesting. She will have sent the bodyguard to Tatooine to uncover proof."

"Tatooine," the other man hissed between glistening white teeth. "I see."

"Yes, indeed. You will follow him there and observe the situation. Should Jixton make contact with a certain Jedi Knight you will make it so that they get caught."

"I understand."

"Good. One last thing: do not reveal yourself to the young man. It is too early for that."

"I will do as you say, Master."

"Then go, and bring Jixton back with you." 

Master Yoda was not pleased at the Chancellor's suggestions. But there was little he could do to counter this foolishness. It was, after all, the only logical step to take and besides, the Jedi were accountable to the Chancellor. As Obi-Wan understood too. And still, as he watched the ancient Jedi Master converse quietly with the Council, the General felt that there was more hidden here than he could fathom. Finally Master Windu turned toward him, his earnest features even graver than usual.

"Master Kenobi, we have decided." Obi-Wan straightened unconsciously. "You will lead an expeditionary force that will investigate the sites where the Alliance troops were sighted last. Is Anakin Skywalker back already?"

"No, but I have sent for him."

"Good, good. This way we will be safeguarded against any sneak maneuvers while the regular troops of the Republic engage the Hutts. You will have to stay sharp."

"Yes, master. Of course."

Bowing to the Council Obi-Wan made his way out and toward his quarters. There was something amiss, he just knew. Once back at his desk he went to studying Jixton's report once more. What disturbed him most was the mysterious attacker, even though he could not quite place his worry. It was just a feeling and without facts nothing was certain. Still, he would have very much wanted to talk to the young man. His research had yielded a few interesting facts about Wrenga Jixton. He had emerged top of his class for the first two years of training at the Military Academy, but his insubordinate behavior had gained him quite a few punishments. Apparently he had been thrown out just a years ago and had been working as freelance bodyguard ever since. His trainers stressed his combat abilities and independent mind along with damning his quick tongue and disrespect for authority. There was almost nothing about his family. No clue as to where he might have vanished to. 

Anakin. Even with a fast ship it would take the young man several days to reach the capital. 

His mouth twisting in displeasure, Obi-Wan raised his head to look out of the window gloomily. This whole affair was a mess. Ever since the alliance had started attacking industrial worlds and trade transports, things had been going wrong and it shed a bad light on both the military and the Jedi. The Senate was getting increasingly hostile and impatient and the worst was that they blamed it on the Jedi Council. As if they were infallible. They were not, but the public did not see it that way. Maybe Qui-Gon's approach had been right after all. Being a Jedi was not about duty to the Republic but duty to the people. Obi-Wan remembered the last mission with his master and the way he had looked upon the older man's actions. He had thought them foolish and inappropriate, for example taking up Jar-Jar Binks and Anakin. But that had turned out all right, hadn't it? 

Without Jar-Jar's help they would not have had the access to the Gungans that had won them the battle. And Anakin - well, Anakin would still be a slave. And there was no telling how his immense potential would have made itself known over time. This boy, untrained... But no, that crisis was mastered and Anakin had learned so much. He had grown up. Smiling fondly the general rose from his seat and stepped up to the window to watch the traffic pass by on the sky-lanes above the city. After his friend had been knighted and married Obi-Wan had taken on another apprentice, a promising girl named Jespa Sed. She was sixteen and very mature for her age. Right now she was on her way to Tatooine to fetch Anakin and that mission should be safe enough for her. She would be okay. 

***

Tatooine. The desert planet. Hot winds blew through the streets mercilessly and twin suns beat down on the lonesome traveller. Face hidden behind a fine black metal mesh worked into a sleek helmet, long robes flapping gently in the breeze he strode through Mos Eisley purposefully. This was the place and the time, he was certain of it. Now he only had to wait for his quarry to arrive. And then he would strike.

****

Gritting his teeth against the sand grains raining over him Jix tried to fasten the scarf even tighter around his head to protect his eyes, mouth and nose. The light was blinding him and the heat was nearly unbearable. Coughing against the gritty air the young bodyguard looked around mournfully. All around people strolled through the streets unconcernedly, going about their business as if the heat were not grilling everything alive. Well, they were used to it, after all, right? With a tiny sigh Jix wandered over to a stall, where an old woman was selling some local delicacy that looked pretty suspicious to the Corellian.

"Can I help ya, boy?"

"Sure. I am actually looking for lodgings. Know anything in the vicinity?"

"Well, there's always Duran's place."

"Aha. And that is where?"

She proceeded to give him directions and when he wanted to give her some credits for her trouble she just grinned at him toothlessly and shook her head. "Boy like you is a good boy. Just take care of ya self."

Jix left, feeling a bit uneasy. This whole world seemed strange to him. Not good. He had had to leave most of his equipment behind on the ship because it would only heat up. Now all he had were two knifes and a blaster, plus some useful stuff. If he was going up against a crime lord though he would need a bit more. Maybe if he could get into the organization... But that was too risky and might take too long. Then how to find what he needed? Rounding a corner Jix almost ran over a willowy woman, her graying brown hair bound back in a neat bun. She yelped in surprise and laughed when she saw his shocked face.

"I am sorry, ma'am," he whispered, slightly embarrassed. Damn, this planet was putting him on edge.

"Don't be. Have you lost your way?"

"Do I look as if I needed help?" he shot back, slightly hurt. Her eyes regarded him quizzically.

"You do a bit, at that."

"I am looking for Duran's place."

"Not a good idea."

"No?" She shook her head at him. "Why not?"

"Jabba's got an eye on him for some time now and you should not get in the crossfire there."

"Jabba? Who's that?"

"My master."

"Oh." So this woman was a slave. Jabba's slave. Jix smiled at her warmly. "Well, then I guess I'll have to find another place to stay."

"It is getting late. You had better hurry."

"Yes." Damn. He could not just let this opportunity pass. But how to approach the subject? Suddenly her face lit up and she looked at something behind him with a broad smile. 

"Anakin!"

Turning around Jix frowned at the young man standing at the end of the small street, suspended between shadows and sunlight in a way that made his features inscrutable for a moment until he stepped closer with a fluid grace. Brilliant blue eyes regarded the Corellian calmly and the garb he wore made the other catch his breath. A Jedi. The man nodded at him slowly.

"I could not help but over hear part of the conversation," he said. "Are you here on business?"

"Er, yes. Why do you ask?"

"The sort of business your kind usually conducts is somewhat messy. And even though this is Tatooine it does not mean that this place is lawless."

"What?" Jix stared at the other gape-mouthed. What the heck did he take him for? A common thug or something?

Anakin looked the dark-haired stranger up and down critically. The man was young, maybe even his age, but he seemed far older than his years. There was a coldness in his eyes that told the Jedi quite a few things. This one was no tourist, but a professional. And none of that kind would ask who Jabba was. 

"What is your name?"

"Now you listen here, buddy, you can stuff your questions right away. Who do you think you are?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"I am impressed," the stranger shot back sarcastically. "Really. And what is someone like you doing in a place like this? Hoping to do good? Forget it."

Anakin raised his eyebrows coolly and was about to make quite a cutting remark about doing good when Mother raised a hand and laid it on his shoulder gently. Tuirning toward the stranger she nodded calmly.

"He is my son," she explained. "And he is visiting with me."

"I had better go," the stranger said suddenly, a frown on his forehead.

"No." Intercepting him Anakin looked the shorter man straight in the eye. "I have a feeling that you are planning something stupid."

"Which is none of your business."

"Who are you?"

For a second the man seemed to be fighting with himself, but in the end he stood up a bit taller. "Maybe it is not such a bad thing that I met a Jedi here. Is there someplace we can talk in private?"

"Yes," Mother said, ignoring the scandalized look he gave her, but when he tried to protest she continued right over him. She nodded at the nameless stranger and smiled. They followed her in silence and Anakin kept a close watch over the other man who was striding along with the measured steps of a soldier. There was an aura of menace and death that surrounded him like a shroud and it had been that aura which had first made the young Jedi so suspicious. And seeing him move now his suspicion seemed justified. The hard face and muscular body spoke of years of physical training and determination, and the thoughts Anakin could pick up from him where all straight and sharp like a knife's blade. Foremost on his mind was something about the Hutt. Not unexpectedly. 

Once they had reached the slave quarters though the young man's own thoughts drifted off ever so slightly to the reason for his visit. His mother deserved far better than to spend the rest of her life here. She should be on Coruscant or Naboo with him and Padmé, not all on her own at Jabba's mercy. It was unfair that he could not do anything, but the knowledge of slavery existing in the Outer Rim did not solve the problem. Obi-Wan had explained to him at length that it was politics that forbade him to simply show up with the Republic charter and point out to the Hutt that slavery was actually abolished.

So many lives were dependent on this trade to make it impossible just to free all those people. But the fact that the Senate did nothing on that subject whatsoever still seemed outrageous. Padmé had spent many a day trying to reintroduce the topic, but in vain. Most senators were only concerned about the well-being of the people they represented and the Jedi could not move without the Chancellor's consent except in special circumstances, for example to prevent greater harm from happening, or if the Republic government itself threatened the peace. Unfortunately slaves did not fall under that rule. For a few years now Anakin had almost despaired of the selfishness dominating the Republic. Everyone was only looking to their own advantages. And the Jedi did not have any choice but to close their eyes on some evils to prevent others. But why did it have to be his mother who had to suffer? Yes, she always tried to tell him that she was all right and that he should not worry, but that did not help it at all. It was the system that was corrupt and acting unjust. It was so frustrating. Suddenly the conversation sparking up at his side caught his attention again. They had finally reached their destination.

"I am Jix," the stranger was just saying and Mother smiled at him warmly.

"My name is Shmi Skywalker. And this is my home."

"Nice," Jix conceded as he threw a look around the small hovel. Anakin frowned.

Sitting down at the table the three of them shared a moment of embarrassed silence and then Mother got up again to get some water and food. The young Jedi decided to finally move on this new acquaintance. "So, what truly brought you here?"

"Well," the other began, "I do not know if you have been keeping in touch, but you probably heard that the Minister of Foreign Affairs was assassinated on Nal Hutta."

"Of course. Sri Olec."

"I was her bodyguard."

"What?"

"She sent me here to investigate. She wanted me to find proof for the Hutt dealings with the Alliance and bring it back to Coruscant."

"I see. But why?"

"I have no idea. They hardly need another justification for the war, right?"

"No, that is true. But maybe she was not sure herself what she was looking for."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. If you find that proof you could find out more about the Alliance at the same time too, information that could help us defeat them."

"Then why did she not say that?"

"Maybe she did not expect the Chancellor to attack the Hutts." He did not even know himself why he had proposed that possibility. But it had seemed logical somehow. Perhaps Sri Olec had not wanted her bodyguard to know everything. But the knowledge had to serve _some_ purpose. The question was, for whom it would be relevant. "Maybe I can help you," he said at last. And find out a few things myself.

***

Waking up she gasped softly, feeling as if she were drowning in the all too moist air. Water was dripping all around and gradually she could make out her surroundings in the gloom. It was a cave of some sort, with stalactites and stalagmites forming a maze of finely sculpted slick stone. There was noone with her. It was difficult for her to rise and when she had finally managed to sit up a dizzy spell overcame her. Suddenly though she remembered the voyage and what had happened then, her mysterious rescuer and what he had told her. Despite the warmth she was shivering. Finally though she could muster enough strength to explore her surroundings. There was no entrance to the cave, just a skylight way up high, and impossible for her to reach. A large pond took up half of the underground hall and in one corner a whole array of displays and machinery blinked at her reassuringly. There even were a food processor and a fresher unit. But as she knelt down at the pond, looking at her tired face in the dark mirror of its peaceful surface determination returned to her. 

"You survived this one, Sri Olec. And that is all that matters." Dipping her hands into the cool water she splashed some of it into her face, trying to refresh herself in the heat. She just hoped that Jix was doing all right.

***

"Jabba doesn't trust the Jedi and whenever I come to pay him a visit I get an escort all the way in and out. He never lets me out of his sight. Would be stupid if he did too," Anakin added with a roguish grin.

It had been three days since Jix' arrival on Tatooine and he was surprised at how different the young Jedi was after you got to know him better. Where at first he had seemed pretty reserved and almost arrogant he had turned out to be completely the opposite. The very first evening in Shmi Skywalker's house the Corellian had witnessed a heated discussion between mother and son and Anakin had been quite passionate in his speech and gestures, harsh sometimes, but always remaining quite idealistic. Despite his knowledge of how things worked in reality he had not shed his belief that they could be better somehow. It was endearing, in a way. Jix had learned over time that if you could not change something for good you just had to adapt or else leave. But Anakin was a fighter and he hated having to give up, which was why he avoided admitting to an error if at all possible.

"So how do we get in?"

"Are you any good with locks?"

"My specialty."

"Good. We go in at night and root around a bit."

"We cannot afford much time. Fifteen minutes at the most."

"Okay. Better sooner than later. Tonight then."

"Good. I'll go and get a few - toys." Jix grinned at Anakin broadly.

"Toys?"

"Hey! You got a lightsaber. Seems to me that I should be allowed to bring my special tools too."

"Sure. Whatever it takes."

Anakin was astounded at the easy friendship that they had found so quickly. Jix was not a bad person. Not at all. Despite his youth he was much more experienced and more knowledgeable than most people at his age. And he was street-wise in a way Anakin had never learned to be, having grown up on Tatooine and in the Jedi Temple later on. He thought that there was a lot he could learn from the Corellian bodyguard, even though he did not share his easy outlook on life. But then, Anakin was a Jedi Knight and a married man, both positions that came with great responsibility. Although, he thought guiltily, he was more Jedi than husband right now. Jix had been impressed at his being married to a former queen and had insisted on being introduced to Padmé as soon as possible. And that he would do gladly once this mission was accomplished. 

If they could really find the things they were looking for, there might be a chance to prevent a war and end this affair quickly. Chancellor Palpatine would be pleased. Anakin remembered most vividly the vehemence with which the statesman had defended the peace. But in the end the Alliance's actions had defeated even his rhetoric. They had come almost out of nowhere and so far the Republic had not been able to determine their base of operations, or any base. Striking unexpectedly the Alliance troops would hit hard and run fast. The only logic behind their attacks seemed to be their tendency to strike at industrial planets, thereby hurting the economy worst. And the Senate was aflame with discussions and fights over who was to blame and what to do. The industrial worlds demanded more protection and set the rest under pressure. It was disgusting. All they were interested in were the credits they lost. That people lost their lives and jobs did not seem to register with them at all. But all that would change once this crisis was mastered and maybe then the Chancellor would have the opportunity to bring order and justice back into this chaos. 

***

Standing tall in the chilly breeze of the Tatooine night he stood on the balcony of his assigned quarters looking out into the darkness and up at the starlit sky. He had shed the helmet to relish the cool air on his bare skin and his eyes were closed in near-bliss as he sucked up the refreshing cold into his starving lungs. The negotiations had been successful and everything was going according to his master's plan. Now if only he could bring this mission to an end. But he had to be patient a bit longer, it would seem. A tiny clicking noise, perceptible only by his keen senses, caught his attention. Keeping in the shadows he risked a look into the abyss. It was a long drop down. Sharp eyes made out two shapes moving stealthily along the outer perimeter. With a smile he picked up his helmet again and left his nightly perch. Finally. 

He strode along the deserted corridors toward the music echoing through the fortress from the main hall. There was a feast of some sort or other. It seemed to him that hardly a day passed here without one. Jabba was entertaining some illustrious guests, undoubtedly, including bounty-hunters, assassins and other crime-lords, would-be smugglers and professionals. All cared for by a whole army of servants and slaves. The Hutt had tried to indulge him the first evening, but he had seen to it that he did not repeat his offer again. Such pleasures were beyond him. Rounding a corner he walked into the hall, dripping with moisture and filled with the stench of too many beings crowded into a too small room. The band was wailing in the background merrily while a few dancers had occupied the center of the floor and were writhing to the music and the wild cheers of the already drunken company. When Jabba spotted the newcomer though his golden eyes turned to stone. 

"My lord!" he boomed in Basic, startling the musicians and dancers alike. 

The crowd slunk into the background as he advanced on the huge slab the Hutt's obese form was resting on. He took his time, moving deliberately, his long robes sweeping over the floor like a snake's tail. Stopping a few paces away from the crime-lord he inclined his head ever so slightly and folded his hands in front of him, an appeasing gesture on his part. Jabba seemed to relax just a bit.

"You have intruders, it would seem," he said calmly, his soft voice carrying easily through the suddenly silent hall.

"What? Guards!"

He brought up a hand sharply and the Gamorrean soldiers stopped short, confusion and fear plain on their faces and in their eyes as they eyed him suspiciously.

"No. Let them believe that they are smarter than us. Then you can strike."

"A move to my liking!" Jabba guffawed and the other's lips twitched in wry amusement at the Hutt's foolishness. The slug thought himself so important to the scheme, it was ridiculous.

"Indeed." Again an approving nod. "But, if I may, there is a request I have."

"Then ask, my friend."

The smile broadened behind the intricate mask as he stepped forward to make his proposition.

Jix followed Anakin cautiously. This would be extremely dangerous, they both knew. But so far they had not encountered any unsolvable problems. They had disposed off the guards and broken into a little used part of the fortress. Fortunately Shmi knew most of the complex. Without her they could as well have forgotten about this endeavor from the very beginning. Right now they were stalking a quiet corridor and Anakin's face was screwed up in concentration. Apparently he was using the Force to determine the position of the fortress' occupants. From time to time he would change course or draw Jix into a handy hiding-place. Noone had spotted them so far. Finally they had reached the comm center of the fortress. Working from there they would be able to track the leads that might turn up in their search. Jix immediately set to checking the latest transmissions while Anakin had a look at the data storage. The man was a real whiz-kid when it came to machines. Both were totally immersed in their respective assignments when the door burst open in a deafening explosion and the shockwave flung Jix against the far wall. Shaking off the daze he found himself in the Corellian jumped to his feet, blaster in hand.

"I thought you could sense them!" he hissed at Anakin who was hovering next to him, lightsaber in hand, a look of confusion spread across his broad features.

"Not this time."

"What?"

"I don't know. A shield of sorts?"

"No time to talk. We got to get out of here."

"Without the information?"

"Forget it. Move!"

They charged at the guards pushing into the room together. But Jix fell back again almost immediately. Anakin needed too much room to use his weapon properly. 

"Stand back!" the Corellian shouted suddenly and threw a thermal detonator into the crowd outside. They scrambled away, panicking, and Jix pushed past the Jedi, dragging him along just a second before the thing exploded. Filled with gas it obscured the others' vision just sufficiently enough to allow the two men a bit of a breathing space.

"Jix!"

"What?"

"Here," pressing a datacard into Jix' hand the young man grinned wickedly. "Found something after all. We ought to split up."

"No good!" he yelled, but Anakin had already vanished around a corner. Cursing quietly the bodyguard hesitated. Should he follow or leave? Gods, Anakin was trying to give him a chance to escape, but Jix did not trust the other's Force powers _that_ much. Making up his mind he took up the chase.

But he was stopped quickly by a scrambled group of two Rodians and three Gamorreans. All of them looked pretty pissed off and angry. Launching himself at the fivesome Jix whipped out his knifes, broad blade in the right, dagger in the left hand, and hammered his left boot into the lead guard's head viciously. The impact thew the Rodian back against the Gamorrean standing behind him and Jix slashed the first blade across the throat of the shorter alien at the same moment the dagger hit the huge pigs chest. By the time he had freed the first knife again the Corellian had rammed an elbow into a second Rodian's face and crushed another's toes underneath his right boot-heel. Ducking and whirling around he rolled away from the rest, replacing the dagger with a blaster in a flying exchange. Damn. This was taking too much time.

Jix was still running when he realized that they had given up the chase. Taking a deep breath he stopped and looked back at the fortress looming into the nightly sky. What was keeping Anakin? He patted his pocket absent-mindedly. The datacard was still there. And his instructions had been clear. But he could not leave his friend alone, could he? On the other hand, the man was Jedi Knight. If anyone could manage this situation it would be him. Still, doubts were nagging at the back of his mind and he resolved to wait some more.

Anakin had chosen another route and was currently trying to catch his breath. As expected there were more guards after him than Jix. The fact that he had not been able to sense them had told him quite specifically that they must have a Force-sensitive ally. And he was well aware of the fact that despite all efforts the Jedi had not managed to find the second Sith, whether master or apprentice he did not care. Always two there are, Master Yoda had said back on Naboo, where Obi-Wan had defeated that horned Dark Side warrior with the strangely patterned skin and golden eyes. If the remaining Sith was here ... Well, that would explain much. Pushing himself off the wall Anakin resumed his flight. Jix was an adept fighter, no doubt, but he was no Jedi, and he himself had a better chance at escaping despite the odds, which was why he had to reduce them on Jix' pursuers' side. Running up a flight of stairs the Jedi Knight kept his senses alert. Therefore he had no trouble countering the attack by another set of guards. Dispatching of them he moved on swiftly. Suddenly though a shadow dashed past him, distracting him. A flash of black robes, a memory of ten years back. Anakin ran after the retreating figure without a second thought. The moment he found himself airborne though he realized his mistake. Hitting the ground hard he blackened out with pain stabbing through his right shoulder and arm viciously the only company on his way into oblivion.

***

"He is not here."

Obi-Wan stared at his comm. "Jespa, he has to be on Tatooine. You did try his mother's address, didn't you?"

"Yes, master," she replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "She isn't in either. And I have been asking around. Noone knows anything."

"Of course not," the Jedi Master whispered. Aloud he said: "Stay where you are and wait for further instructions. Clear?"

"Yep. I am not a child anymore, you know?"

"And no Jedi Knight yet. Remember that too, Jespa."

The call was disconnected, leaving him to brood over Anakin's fate. Where could he have vanished to? That was the big question. If his mother was gone too that could mean - but no, he wouldn't be so foolish. And yet, if the young man had managed to disable the slave chip he might just have gone into hiding with Shmi. And if that was not the case... Too many questions. And no answers.

***

He did not know for how long they had tormented him, all he could remember was the pain, accompanied by the delighted howling and gleeful cheers. But now the beating had stopped. Groaning softly Anakin rolled around to lie on his side. Every single part of his body was aching horribly and he was hissing with the pain. He could feel sand underneath his exposed skin, and the heat of the suns caressing his face mercilessly. Very slowly he opened his eyes against the glare. He was in some sort of small arena, with high and steep walls. Heavy shackles lay around his wrists, the hot metal burning into his flesh. But he did not even notice. His gaze was fixed solely on the woman kneeling in the middle of the arena her head lowered demurely, her eyes closed. A guard was hovering over her, a sharp-bladed sword in his hands that glittered in the heat and light of the midday suns. 

"Mother," he whispered, painfully, his throat parched and raw. 

°She will pay for your foolishness, little Jedi,° a deep, resonating voice told him in Huttese. °Noone defies the great Jabba without being punished.°

Anakin managed to prop himself up on his elbows, his fear and despair almost overwhelming. "If you kill her you will die," he croaked defiantly, trying to make out the Hutt's form in the shadows circling the arena. But only laughter greeted him. Looking back toward Shmi he froze. The guard had raised the blade high over his head, ready to strike. "Noooooo!" With inhuman strength Anakin freed himself of his bonds and rose on shaking legs just as the sword descended ever so slowly in a graceful arc that left a trail of glittering sand in its wake.The wet thud as it connected made his stomach turn and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see, not wanting to know. The anger was wall of blood-red fire in his mind. No. This was the Dark Side. But she is dead! They killed her! His voice rose in a scream of bleak anguish and grief. Gathering the Force around himself the young man felt the black maelstrom of hatred and fury wrap around his mind. He did not care. Extending a hand toward the guard his face turned into a feral snarl. And then his world went dark once more.

"Anakin."

Looking up Anakin blinked swollen eyelids at the shadow looming over him. He swallowed with difficulty and the sweet taste of blood on his tongue nearly made him sick. But the tall man caught his whole attention. Black armor covered most of his body and contrasted sharply with the long flowing robes that wrapped around his legs when he turned toward the young Jedi Knight. He sat down on his haunches smoothly and black eyes regarded Anakin with compassion. A gloved hand reached out to cup his chin. He tried to jerk his head away, but almost immediately a dizzy spell overcame him.

"Sh, don't move," the man said calmly. Anakin growled.

"Who are you?" he managed.

"A friend."

The young Jedi barked a sharp laugh: "Why don't I believe you?"

"Search your feelings. You know it is true."

Indeed. The nameless stranger meant him no harm, that he could sense. Compassion and understanding were all mixed in the other's mind together with most sincere caring. Suddenly tears sprang to Anakin's eyes. "They killed her," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"And they will pay. But not just now. And you are alive, boy. Be grateful for that."

Realization dawned: "You saved my life."

"Let us just say that I had an interest in seeing you survive."

"Why did you not save my mother too then?"

There was no answer. Swallowing hard Anakin managed to prop himself up on his elbows. They were somewhere close to the fortress, he realized. Crawling back to lean against the rock behind him he measured the stranger up from a safer distance. The armor could not disguise the grace of his lithe body and his olive skin and black eyes gave him a somewhat exotic appearance. 

"Why?" he repeated. In the back of his mind the darkness was rising once more.

"Bad things happen, evil happens. It is yours to prevent it."

"I tried," Anakin whispered, closing his eyes. "But I was too late."

"You will learn to focus your anger, Anakin. You will learn to act faster."

"Anger is of the Dark Side. I cannot use the Dark Side."

The man gave him a cold look. "No? A shame."

Anakin froze. What the heck was he doing here talking to a - a Sith. He frowned with difficulty. His face hurt too much. "Why are you helping me at all?"

The other shrugged lightly and a mirthless smile flashed across his dark face. "Who says I am helping you? Take care, Anakin."

And then he was gone.

Squatting in the shadows Jix waited patiently until the black-clad stranger had left his friend alone. They had appeared out of nowhere just an hour ago and the man had done _something_ to Anakin. Probably healed him up a bit. The Jedi looked like one big bruise, definitely. Once the area was clear the Corellian hurried over, trying to move as gently as he could as not to startle Anakin. But the other had already sensed him and stared up at him out of almost dead eyes.

"Why're you still here?"

"I was waiting for you, buddy."

"You shouldn't have. If they had caught you... The data?"

"Easy, easy. You are a mess. What happened?" A shadow crept over Anakin's features gradually. But he did not answer, bit his lower lip instead. "It's okay. Take your time," Jix said softly. Wrapping Anakin in his arms he hoisted the taller man up with a grunt and began the long way back to Mos Eisley. And then Anakin finally spilled his tale.

"They killed her."

"I know."

"She is dead."

"You'll get over it. Always look to the future."

"Jix."

"Hm?"

"I don't think you understand."

"Oh, I do," he replied grimly. "Trust me. I do."

The rest of the trip was spent in an awkward silence that got to both of them. But Jix did not want to intrude on Anakin's mourning. They could talk about it later. For now they only had to get away. He suspected that that ominous stranger would not allow Jabba to catch up with them. Why else would he have helped Anakin if not to save him? Did he know that they had the data? Maybe. And if not, all the better. Mos Eisley greeted them with silence. It was too hot for people to be outside and Jix quickly carried his increasingly heavy burden to the port where he suspected they had a hospital of some sorts. His intuition did not let him down. The doctors fussed over Anakin who refused to tell them how this could have happened. Undoubtedly they would not want to get into trouble with the Hutt and so Jix kept silent too. But once his wounds had been properly dressed Anakin was all for doing something. He convinced the doctors to let him make a call and an hour later a young woman had joined them. She introduced herself to Jix as Jespa, a Jedi apprentice. But after that she did not spare him a second glance.

"Obi-Wan was so worried. Everyone was."

"Well, now you found me." Anakin sounded awfully cold.

"Will you tell me what has been going on?"

"No, not yet. First we need to get to Coruscant."

"Do you want me to call your wife? She could come too."

The Jedi Knight nodded slowly. "Yes," he whispered, and tears were brimming his eyes. He needed someone to comfort him badly, that much was clear. But Jix knew that the healing would take a long, long time. He just hoped that Anakin would manage to overcome his grief in the end, like he had too. Losing a loved one never was easy. Especially your parents. But life went on, despite everything. 

***

The sky-lanes of Coruscant were crowded with ships and their lights mingled with the stars above that were reflected in the transparisteel windows of a certain apartment in the Senatorial wing of the Republic Government Palace. Darth Sidious again stood looking out over what would soon be his, all of it and at his mercy. The first step was taken and a small nudge here and there would push the game further into the direction he chose to give it. For now the directive was war and glory, but not for long. Oh no. Very soon someone would take a steep fall and the impact would shake the galaxy to the core. 

"Master?"

"What is it?"

"It is about Jixton."

"And?"

"With permission, I have a suggestion there ..."

TBC


	3. A Storm Brewing

Jix/Anakin plotline ****

Chapter 2 - A Storm Brewing

Padmé was smiling at the dark-haired woman sitting next to her, pale face earnest and alert. Her friend just could not shed her habits even when she was off duty. But then, Sabé never thought herself off duty. It had been a small legislative war to retain a bodyguard even though Padmé had stepped down as Queen of Naboo to serve in the Senate four years ago. But Jamillia, the new Queen, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had insisted. They believed that she could still become a target and Sabé simply was the one of her former handmaidens who was used to playing her role and who resembled her most. 

The only one who had really grumbled over this arrangement had been Anakin. Smiling fondly at the memory, the Senator recalled his pouting face when she had told him. "You do not need a bodyguard!" he had protested. But her husband was a Jedi Knight now and he had other duties than babysitting her. It had taken some of her persuasion skills to ease his worries, but now they had both gotten used to Sabé's presence. Fortunately. 

Still, the fond memories could not disperse her worries. Obi-Wan had called her, told her that Anakin had been gravely injured on Tatooine. She had wanted to go and pick him up herself immediately, after all Naboo was not that far from the desert planet, but Obi-Wan had asked her to come straight to Coruscant instead. Her forehead creased into a frown. For some reason she believed that there was more to the attack than she had been told. Something to do with the Alliance? Was it that? Had the Alliance attacked Tatooine? Well, she would have to be a little more patient.

"Your Highness!"

Raising her head, Padmé smiled up at the golden droid bustling into the ship's passenger compartment. At her side Sabé regarded the newcomer icily.

"What is it, Threepio?"

"The captain asked me to inform you of our imminent arrival at Coruscant."

"Thank you."

"I so hope that Master Anakin is feeling better!"

"As do I, Threepio."

"It was foolish to go to Tatooine all on his own!"

"He was raised there," she reminded the agitated droid patiently. Before he could say another word though, Sabé rose abruptly and pushed past him almost violently. Padmé shook her head with a tiny smile. The animosity between the droid and the bodyguard was no secret. But then, Threepio managed to get on everyone's nerves. Most of the time. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was anxiously waiting for his friends to arrive. The ship that dropped down on the landing pad first, as expected, was the one he had given to Jespa for this mission. A medic team was standing ready to receive Anakin, and the Jedi Master was by the entry hatch faster than anyone could blink their eyes, extremely worried. The moment the hatch opened he was inside on the spot, searching for his apprentice and his friend. But the first to meet him was a stranger. Of average height and apparently pretty young, there was something dangerous about him. His blue eyes were regarding him icily and he placed himself in the Jedi Master's path quite nonchalantly.

"And who might you be?"

Obi-Wan gave him a pleasant smile. "I am Obi-Wan. And you are?"

"Huh?" The man blinked at him, apparently surprised at this very informal introduction. "Er, you want to see Anakin, I assume? This way." He pointed aft with his left hand, Kenobi noticed. To be able to reach his weapons just in case? Probably. Pushing past what could only be Wrenga Jixton, Obi-Wan shook his head in quiet amusement. Anakin? That was something Jespa had not told him. When he eventually found both her and Anakin in the medical ward, she was busy helping the young Jedi Knight rise.

"Hey, heads up," Obi-Wan told them with a small smile.

"I try," Anakin answered painfully and got to his feet with a sigh. "Has Padmé arrived already?"

"No, not yet." Slipping an arm around the other's shoulders, he helped him to the hatch, Jespa following behind. "But she'll be here every minute now."

"Good." The relief in Anakin's tone was heart-wrenching and turned the Jedi Master's stomach to lead. 

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"As I said: I try." 

It was clear that Anakin did not want to talk about his mother's death. But in the end he would have to, and Padmé probably was the best choice to do the listening. Suddenly he wished that she were already here. As they passed the Corellian bodyguard on the way down to the platform, Obi-Wan remembered the other task he had been given.

"Mister Jixton, you are to report directly to the Supreme Chancellor. There is someone waiting to escort you."

"I see. Thank you." The man shot Anakin a questioning glance, which the young man returned with a reassuring nod. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes, do that."

Jix threw a last look at his friend, feeling uneasy. I should not worry, he thought, Anakin has people to take care of him. But he knew first-hand that some things you had to deal with alone. Friends could only ease the pain. For a moment he wished that he had had any at that time, but then he shook the memory off again. That was long gone and he had grown out of the grief. 

Stomping down the landing ramp he hurried over to what looked like his escort. The three guards nodded at him and took him in their midst. Out of habit Jix' right hand wandered down to rest on the reassuring weight of his blaster. As they were walking toward the doors that would allow them entry into the Governmental Palace, the bodyguard took to scanning the windows looking out at them, but the glare of the sun was bright against the viewports, making it almost impossible to make out any watchers that might be hidden there. 

Once indoors, Jix relaxed a bit. They would be under the scrutiny of security cameras and guards now and they should be safe. Or so he thought. Still, when they rounded a corner into an awfully deserted corridor, he felt all of his instincts scream at him to get away. The guard in the lead suddenly brought his head up and looked around. Too late. He dropped with a tiny sigh, no injury apparent, and the remaining two soldiers had their weapons out in a flash. 

A shadow dashed past Jix and for a second he froze when he recognized the man who was just now tackling the guards with lightning speed. 

In a heart-beat it was all over. They faced each other over the discarded bodies of Jix' escort, the moments passing by unnoticed. The Corellian stared at the tall man in open astonishment. He had met him once, no, he realized, twice. First on Nal Hutta and then on Tatooine. And on both occasions the other had emerged victorious. 

Making a split-second decision the bodyguard spun around and ran.

"Not so fast." 

The voice was calm, but Jix did not really hear it when he hit the ground hard, a great weight pressing him down. Struggling to get up once more, the bodyguard made a grab for the knifes tucked behind his belt. In an instance he was turned on his back and the last thing he saw was a black-gloved fist coming at him full force.

Anakin was shivering with relief at seeing Padmé standing there at one of the windows, tiny strands of her dark hair that had escaped her elaborate hair-style trailing behind her when she turned around to face him. Her eyes were even larger than usual and he could sense the tension drain from her as their eyes met. A small smile appeared on her lips as she came forward to embrace him. Letting go of him Obi-Wan took a few steps back.

"Will you two be all right?" the general asked quietly. Anakin merely nodded, unable to tear his gaze away from his beautiful, luminous wife. Once their friend had left, Padmé's face fell.

"I was so worried!"

"It's okay," he answered, swallowing his own lie. She gave him a stern glance, then took his hand to guide him toward one of the chairs scattered across her senatorial quarters. 

"Nonsense, Anakin. Nothing is all right and you know it," she admonished him. He ignored the sharp tone, merely holding her hand, cherishing the touch of her soft skin, her warmth, her very presence. "Are you listening at all?"

Slightly taken aback, he let go of her once more and sat down. "Please, I do not want to talk about that now."

"Anakin," she whispered, leaning closer, her warm breath caressing his cheeks gently before she kissed him. Unbidden tears broke through the numbness he had imprisoned his grief in at her tenderness.

"Padmé, I-"

"Sh," she said and placed the tip of her right index finger on his lower lip. "You did not want to talk, remember?"

Closing his eyes he felt his determination melt away under her touch, felt himself be wrapped into their very own protective cocoon where nothing existed but the two of them. And slowly her love banished away the sorrow. Jumping up suddenly Anakin heaved a deep sigh.

"I do not want to forget her," he told Padmé firmly. 

"You will not, my love, I know that. But please, you need to heal too. I need you." The smile was back in place. "_We_ need you."

Staring at her dumbfounded, he did not realize what she was talking about at first. But then she tapped her belly gently, the smile widening. "Really? You are-"

"Twins. A son and a daughter. Our children."

Anakin dropped down to kneel in front of the chair she sat perched on and wrapped his arms around her slender torso very carefully. "This is so... At this time..." 

She wiped away her tears. "This is life," she said softly. "For every sorrow there is joy. For every death new life. We will never forget Shmi. And we will bring those who killed her to justice."

"Jabba," Anakin spat. "I should have killed him!"

"Please, calm down. You need to stay calm."

"Yes. You are right. Once Jix is back we will report to the Jedi Council. I met someone on Tatooine they need to know about."

"Someone?"

Thinking back on that strange encounter, Anakin's mood darkened considerably. "Yes. Someone. The Sith, it would seem, are back."

Obi-Wan Kenobi was anxious to hear his friend's report, but when Anakin Skywalker walked into the Council Chamber, for a second his stance looked as if he meant to conquer it. Following him Padmé was wearing the same grim determination on her face that her husband showed also. Anakin nodded at the assembled masters and took a position in the middle of the floor, then waited until he was asked to proceed. 

As it was, Master Yoda let him wait for quite a long time, while he kept on studying the young Jedi Knight very closely. Finally he broke the silence with a single word.

"Report."

Bowing slightly Anakin began: "Thank you. Masters, I have grave news. As you know the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Sri Olec, was murdered on Nal Hutta a week ago. By chance I met her bodyguard, Wrenga Jixton, on Tatooine. He is right now being questioned by the Supreme Chancellor. Mister Jixton had orders from Sri Olec to uncover information that would imply the Hutts' hands in the war we are trying to avert. He asked me for help and I gave it."

"The information you uncovered has been analysed," Master Windu cut in smoothly. "It does not prove anything." Watching his friend nearly choke on a reply, Obi-Wan tensed with some concern.

"That is impossible. I checked it before I downloaded those files."

"I do not mean to belittle your efforts, but the fact remains." Raising his eyebrows questioningly, the bald Jedi Master leaned back in his chair, waiting. To Obi-Wan's surprise it was Padmé who answered his unspoken question.

"Quite a few things might have occurred," she said. "Maybe the datacard was exchanged."

"I doubt Jixton would do such a thing," Anakin interrupted her sourly. She only gave him a cold glance that silenced him immediately. 

"That may be so or not, but, as Master Windu has stated, the fact remains. This is unfortunate. At this point I must ask the Council for another audition."

Windu jerked back in surprise. "Well," he replied at last, "if Jedi Skywalker's report is finished, we might proceed with your hearing." He gave the tiny alien to his right a look that was quietly asking for counsel.

"Finished he is not. Tell us what you know," Yoda ordered calmly.

"Thank you, Master. I also encountered someone else on Tatooine. A stranger to me, but highly suspicious. I believe he is a Dark Jedi, maybe the Sith we have been looking for."

"A Sith? Certain you are?"

"Relatively tall, lithe, olive skin, black eyes. He was talking about anger as a weapon for justice."

Obi-Wan hissed between clenched teeth quite involuntarily, but he could sense the shock emanating from the entire Council. Of course, Anakin was too young to know, but he himself remembered. 

"You met him on Tatooine?" he asked quickly, then stepped forward to address the Council. "Maybe there is a connection between the Sith and the Hutts. I suggest we investigate this further. This is far too reminiscent of the Naboo affair."

"Hardly an affair, Master Kenobi," Padmé reminded him, her eyebrows arched coolly. "I can see that this takes precedent over my request. Still, will you hear me tonight?"

"Certainly. Jedi Skywalker, thank you for your report. You will be summoned if we require additional information. Master Kenobi, I would ask you to stay," Windu explained. Thus dismissed Anakin shot a grim glance at the assembly, then turned around and left without another word. Padmé smiled at her retreating husband's back before she nodded at the Council. "Thank you. Until tonight then."

Watching her leave, Obi-Wan could not shed a strange feeling of finality. Something important had just occurred. 

"Master Kenobi, did you perceive anything unusual about Jedi Skywalker?"

"He is grieving for his mother. Naturally. Apart from that I believe he had high hopes for this particular piece of evidence."

"Think so I do too," Yoda mused softly. "Yet careful we must be. This Jixton, trustworthy he is?"

"Well, the Chancellor seems to think so."

"And this so-called Sith, believe you do there is a connection to the Sith you slew on Naboo?"

Obi-Wan shook his head firmly. "With permission, I was just a child back then, but I doubt that man would sink so low."

"With the right means everyone can be ensnared in the Dark Side, Master Kenobi," Windu explained. "There are no exceptions. Besides-"

The door flew open quite suddenly and the young woman storming into the chamber stopped out of breath and bowed deeply in the matter of a heart-beat. "Bad news," she gasped. "There's been an attack-"

"Jespa," Obi-Wan told her gently, "don't forget to breathe. What happened?"

"Jixton's escort has been murdered and there is no trace of him. Security is just now going through the tape of the camera observing that corridor."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Mace Windu looked at Obi-Wan. "First a lost datacard and now this? Maybe the Chancellor was mistaken in trusting this bodyguard."

"Assume I would not that much," Yoda admonished the bald Jedi coolly. "Evidence there is not."

"And yet this Jixton might also have murdered Sri Olec. Who knows?"

"Too suspicious you are. Conspirators you see everywhere. Harmless this could be."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together grimly. Could Anakin have been deceived that way? Maybe. In a sense his friend was far too trusting. And if this Jixton had known what chords to play he would have followed him blindly, trusting his heart more than his senses and the Force. He vowed to himself to talk to Padmé in private and ask her to keep a close eye on her husband, maybe teach him a few things. But first he would have to tell Anakin that he might have been betrayed. Perhaps together they could get to the bottom of this. "Very well," he told the assembly. "For now I have a war to deal with. Maybe you could appoint someone else to take care of that other threat?"

"Since he is the only one who has seen him, we should choose Anakin Skywalker. But that risk is too high."

"Not too high," Master Yoda said pensively. "Perhaps just right." 

Coming to again, Jix rose with a groan. As he sat up he became aware of someone standing in front of him. His eyes wandered upward to meet the black-eyed gaze of his captor.

"I remember you."

"Great. Come on. We should not keep the Chancellor waiting."

The Chancellor? Scrambling to his feet Jix patted his belt out of habit, but found it empty of his weapons. Just as he had suspected. "And then?"

"After you," was all the stranger said as he gestured at him to get moving.

They went through a nicely decorated door that led into an even grander room beyond. At the window an elderly man was watching the busy lanes of the capital. Jix had seen his face numerous times on the news, but up close Supreme Chancellor Palpatine seemed even more stately.

"Ah, Wrenga Jixton. It is a pleasure to meet you at last," he said, his voice soft and smooth.

"Is it?" Jix asked helplessly. 

He was staring at the black-clad man standing between him and the Chancellor. Palpatine followed his gaze thoughtfully. 

"You seem disturbed at Lord Vader's presence."

"Lord Vader?"

"You have met him."

The stranger nodded with a smile and crossed his arms on his chest calmly. Jix did not like the merry look in his eyes at all. 

"Don't you want me to report on Nal Hutta and Tatooine?" he tried at last. It was such a strange, mood, completely surreal.

The Chancellor chuckled softly as he took a few steps forward. "Rest assured that I know everything about those missions."

"What?" The young bodyguard froze in surprise. If he knew already-! For a second he thought about going for his weapons, but two factors prevented him from making a complete fool of himself. First, he remembered that he had been disarmed, and second, Vader was stalking around him as if he had anticipated his very thought. So Jix just remained standing there, dumbfounded.

"You have heard me correctly, I am sure. And your question leads us to the primary reason for my calling you here. You know that we are as good as at war. The Hutts have made their stance in this conflict abundantly clear and we cannot tolerate this any longer. Not with Sri Olec dead. Unfortunately the way things are now, we will be far too slow to act. What we need is anything but a Senate that takes ages to come to any decision. We need men like you, loyal and effective. You, Wrenga Jixton, will be the first of a new order."

Jix swallowed once. "A new order?"

"I know you do not think much of authority, Jixton, but this will be worth it."

"I mean no disrespect, sir, but I still don't understand what exactly you want from me."

A low laugh made him turn his head to see the amused smile on Vader's lips. "So modest," the other commented drily. "You are not required to think, Jixton, just to act."

"In time everything will become clear," the Chancellor added with an almost fatherly nod. "Lord Vader will take care of your training."

"Training? Wait a friggin second! I haven't even said I would join this new order of yours!"

"Your opinion on this matter is somewhat irrelevant, Jixton."

Before he could voice his protests more clearly, Jix found himself being dragged out of the room swiftly. He kicked the tall man holding on to his left arm quite viciously, but the other did not even seem to feel it. Instead he just turned his struggling charge around so he stood behind him and remained motionless, just holding him very tightly. Jix was paralyzed with shock and fear. He could not move, he could not speak, there was just this awful feeling of infinite despair that filled his soul completely. 

When finally the sensation ceased, he heaved a deep sigh and almost lost his balance. Without a word Vader frog-marched him down a corridor Jix could hardly believe existed in the Palace. It was windowless and narrow, as if built inbetween two separate walls. And then Vader began to talk, his voice sending echoes ahead of them.

"Your friends believe that you have murdered your escort and stolen the datacard. They will find more evidence of your betrayal in the next few days and rest assured that I will make it very convincing."

"Anakin has seen you," Jix hissed, because it seemed the only thing to say. Anakin was a Jedi Knight and this man very obviously quite the opposite.

"Ah, yes, and I am looking forward to seeing him again. Unfortunately your young friend does not enjoy the Council's trust. And guess what? They won't have any reason to change that stance in the future either. Besides, you'll soon find that I am not such a bad taskmaster."

"I doubt it," the Corellian mumbled under his breath. 

They had reached the end of this corridor and a barren steel-door led them into a winding staircase. A few levels down another door opened into a completely different world. What hit Jix first was the humidity that immediately clung to his skin and clothes. Yet the air was refreshingly cool, the source of this cold the three water basins placed strategically throughout the chamber. 

Jix noticed that the two opposing basins were shallow, with flat stone steps crossing them that apparently lead to adjoining rooms. The third he could not make out so clearly yet. A relief had been carved into the wall looming over that pool, strangely stylized scenes the young bodyguard did not care to understand. Instead his gaze was drawn to the floor, which was covered in giant black stone tiles. He did not notice the Twi'lek crouching in one corner until Vader called him.

"Ycha," he said loudly and let go of Jix. A mistake. Moving immediately the Corellian rammed his left elbow into the other man's stomach, whirled around his own axis and hit the side of his neck with the palm of his right hand. And screamed in pain. 

Stepping away from him elegantly Vader turned around to walk toward the end of the room where the Twi'lek was handing him a tray with some foodstuffs and what looked like tea. Jix watched the pair through tear-filled eyes and held his left side futilely, trying to understand what had happened. It felt as if one or two of his ribs had been cracked, but he could have sworn that Vader had never touched him.

"We will have time for such things later," his new instructor told him, then waved him closer. Hobbling over, still hunched, up in pain Jix dropped down on the indicated cushion and suppressed a groan. "Ycha, you may leave us. See to it that Mister Jixton's quarters are prepared." Black eyes latched onto the young Corellian. "Now, to put things straight between us: you will not attack me unless in training sessions. Clear?"

"Clear."

Vader smiled thinly. "You did not mean that, and I do not care. But you have experienced just now what disobedience will gain you. Now, how old are you? Nineteen? Twenty?"

Jix glowered at him: "Old enough." The other man laughed out loud.

"Good," he purred. "Very good. Now," setting down the cup he had been sipping at, Vader leaned forward a bit and studied Jix more closely. "I have heard a lot about you. You are good, it would seem, and under my tutelage you will become even better. You will be the best assassin this galaxy has ever seen."

"Who says I want that?"

"I do. Your first tasks will be to accompany me and watch. And learn. Later I will give you missions that will certainly be most challenging.But for today we will just get to know each other better."

"What order was the Chancellor talking about?"

"The Chancellor takes his responsibilites very seriously, Jixton. And the Republic does hardly need unnecessary procedures. What we want is order, and ultimately, justice."

"Ah? And for that you need an assassin?"

Vader laughed softly. "I imagine this is very confusing for you, but you will understand why we are doing this and why we need you. Besides, you will not only be any assassin, Jixton. But that is in the future. For now, I believe you need to get rid of some surplus energy. I can feel your anger very clearly. Come."

He rose gracefully while Jix shot to his feet as fast as he could, so the pain lasted only for a heart-beat. Following Vader he hesitated a bit when they crossed one of the ponds, wondering if they were just for decoration or if they served a real purpose. But then they stepped into the room beyond and everything else was forgotten. There was a sand-filled basin in one corner and another pool too. This one had what looked like a cross rising from its midst and chains hanging from the arms of said cross. Apart from that the room was barren, and while the walls were padded with some sort of fabric, the floor was hard wood. At his side Vader shrugged out of his long cloak easily before he dropped his tunic next to it. Underneath, his torso and neck were covered by light armor, a fact that had Jix in a rage almost immediately. So he'd cheated! 

"Now. This is where you will spend most of your time. Your new home, so to speak. What do you say?"

Instead of answering Jix let his fists do the talking, but Vader's style was far more eloquent than his. Still, the Corellian was determined on not letting the other man get the better of him. Determination is a fine thing.... 

Twenty minutes later Jix was hunched over, completely exhausted and hurting, while Vader wasn't even breathing hard. Flexing his hands the man smiled. "That was good exercise. You are fast, I have to grant you that. But we need to work on your defenses." Patting his charge's shoulder amiably he turned around to head for the door. "And now I'll show you to your room. Mind if I call you Jix?"

"Sure, if I can call you Sithspawn in turn," Jix whispered at his back.

TBC


End file.
